sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Цветовое зрение
thumb|250px|При [[Освещение|освещении предметов светом с определёнными спектральными характеристиками часть света отражается. Рецепторы глаза воспринимают это излучение, формируют нервные сигналы, которые обрабатываются в нервных клетках размещённых в нескольких слоях сетчатки глаза и передают его в головной мозг, где формируется ощущение, которое ассоциируется у человека с понятием «цвет» и структуры объектов.]] Цветное зрение — вид зрительного ощущения, сенсорное восприятие живыми организмами светового излучения, испускаемого источниками света, или отражённого материальными объектами, с дифференциацией ощущений в зависимости от длины волны света, попадающего в глаз. К сожалению многие авторы и даже большая часть исследователей не разделяют между собой два важнейших понятия: возможность различать всевозможные цвета и возможность ощущать эти цвета. Если тот или иной организм имеет способность различать определённые цвета и оттенки, то это ни как не означает, что он способен ощущать и воспринимать сам цвет. Например на экране чёрно-белого телевизора мы прекрасно различаем голубое небо, тёмно зелёную листву, светло зелёную траву, пурпурные ягоды земляники, тёмно синюю гладь воды и пр... при этом мы не ощущаем цвета, но различаем их. Аналогично и с живыми существами, выяснив их способность различать цвета и оттенки, мы не можем утверждать, что они видят сам цвет. Так выяснив способность того или иного живого существа отличать например розовый цвет от голубого, нельзя утверждать, что это существо обладает цветовым зрением. Более того, замечено например, что пчёлы способны отличить белый лист бумаги окрашенный цинковыми белилами от такого же белого листа бумаги (с точки зрения человека) покрашенного свинцовыми белилами. Это легко объяснить тем, что спектр ощущаемых глазом пчелы длин волн, сдвинут в УФ область, в которой отражающая способность цинковых и свинцовых белил различна. Но этот опыт ни как не утверждает способность глаза пчелы ощущать (видеть) сам цвет. Общие сведения Нервная система получает, сравнивает преобразованные цветовые сигналы — ответы, которые формируются в фоторецепорах — колбочках и палочках в глазу и передаёт его сигналы в мозг. Фоторецепторы чувствительны к различным участкам видимого спектра. Для людей видимый диапазон спектра света приблизительно лежит в диапазоне длин волн от 380 до 740 нм. Восприятие цвета фоторецепторами глаза разделяется на: * Восприятие цвета в условиях дневного (нормального) освещения;«Eye, human» (Глаз человека) Encyclopædia Britannica 2006, Ultimate Reference Suite DVD, 2009. * Восприятие цвета в условиях вечернего-ночного (слабого) освещения (сумеречное зрение); В трёхкомпонентной теории цветное зрение принято связывать с работой фоторецепторов колбочек при этом она постулирует (предполагает без доказательства) необходимость наличия трёх типов колбочек. Нелинейная двухкомпонентная теория цветового зрения основана на наличии в сетчатке всего одного типа колбочек и объясняет цветовосприятие совместной работой пары рецепторов: колбочка — палочка. Однако она пока не получила широкого распространения.С. Ременко, «Цвет и зрение», «Картеа Молдовеняскэ», Кишинёв, 1982 г. С. Ременко, «Нелинейная модель измерения цвета и уточнение терминов колориметрии», Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии, Ташкент, 20 — 25 ноября 1986 год, стр 41 — 42. С. Ременко, «Определение основных понятий в области колориметрии и измерения цветовых параметров излучения», V Всеакадемический семинар по проблемам стандартизации и метрологии Ереван, 16 — 20 ноября 1987 год, стр 58 — 59. Биологически идеальным отражением мира цветов может служить зрительная система, которая способна воспринять всю палитру цветов во всех её проявлениях (сочетаниях) и отразить это нашем сознании. В результате адаптации мира животных и человека к окружающей среде эволюция развития зрительной системы у разных видов живых существ своя. Наиболее универсальной можно принять зрительную систему человека. Так, красное яблоко не испускает красный цвет Wright, W. D. (1967). The rays are not coloured: essays on the science and vision and colour. Bristol: Hilger. ISBN 0-85274-068-9. в действительности оно просто поглощает часть частот видимого света, которым освещается, за исключением группы частот, которые отражаясь от объекта воспринимаются нашим зрением как красные. Человеческий глаз может различать различные длины волны света. Ощущение цвета является следствием психологической обработки визуальных стимулов, а не «особенностью» объектов. В некоторых веществах цветовой оттенок зависит не только от спектральных свойств самого вещества, но также и от его концентрации, и от того, с какой глубины или толщины он отражает светKreft S and Kreft M (2007) Physicochemical and physiological basis of dichromatic colour, Naturwissenschaften 94, 935—939. On-line PDF . Зрительная система Видимый диапазон электромагнитных волн занимает очень узкий участок спектра, между ультрафиолетовым и инфракрасным диапазоном. Такие лучи человек и многие представители мира животных воспринимают (видят) с помощью глаз. Кроме человека зрительной системой обладают многие обитатели Земли, которые ориентируются в пространстве прежде всего с помощью зрения; большинство из них в результате эволюции зрительной системы и всего природного мира так или иначе воспринимают цвета. Понятие видимость — чисто человеческое. Восприятие спектральных цветов thumb|250px|Схема спектра основных цветов и их смешения Впервые продемонстрировал сложный спектральный состав солнечного света великий учёный Исаак Ньютон. Именно он показал, что белый свет, пройдя через призму подвергается дисперсии (разворачивается) в непрерывный спектр (рис. 1), в котором он выделил определённые зоны цвет]ов, имеющих собственные имена. Он также заметил, что если все цвета полученного спектра опять смешать, то они в итоге будут восприниматься как белый свет. Ньютон, находясь под действием европейской нумерологии и основываясь на аналогии с семью нотами в октаве (сравните: 7 металлов, 7 планет…) разделил непрерывный спектр на составляющие его 7 основных цветов (сравните с понятием «спектральные цвета». Это разбиение было во многом случайно и условно. Сейчас эти цвета называются: * красный, * оранжевый, * жёлтый, * зеленый, * голубой, * синий, * фиолетовый. Эти основные 7 цветов спектра достаточно хорошо различимы. Глаз может отличить до нескольких сотен оттенков, когда «смешаны» различные чистые спектральные цвета, или «разбавлены» белым светом. Тренированный глаз может различать значительно больше оттенков, включая неспектральные цвета. Восприятие света (цвета) Цвет воспринимается зрительной системой (сетчаткой) в условиях достаточной освещённости, необходимой для работы рецепторов-колбочек. Светочувствительные колбочки в ответ на попадание фотонов в глаз стимулируют нервные импульсы, поступающие в мозг, причем импульсы из правого глаза идут в левое полушарие мозга, и наоборот (см. рис. 2(А)). Физиология цветного восприятия Восприятие цвета у млекопитающих происходит через фоточувствительные рецепторы палочки и колбочки, содержащие пигменты с различной спектральной чувствительностью. У большинства приматов, близких к людям, обнаружено несколько типов фоточувствительных пигментов. На сегодня известны и подробно описаны родопсин (содержащийся в палочках), эритролаб и хлоролаб содержащиеся в колбочках. Трёхкомпонентная гипотеза зрения предполагает наличие в сетчатке глаза трёх типов (по спектрам фоточувствительности) колбочек. Однако максимумы спектров чувствительности эритролаба и хлоролаба находятся слишком близко друг к другу (во всех системах использующих принцип RGB они максимально разнесены), а гипотетического пигмента, заранее названного цианолаб не нашли и по сей день. Из предположений трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения считается, что видение цвета у большинства приматов — трёхкомпонентное «трихроматики». Остальные приматы и часть млекопитающих, с точки зрения трёхкомпонентной теории цветовосприятия — дихроматики. Принято считать, что у части животных вообще отсутствует цветное зрение. Сторонники трёхкомпонентной теории зрения постулируют (принимают без доказательства), что колбочки, согласно восприятию максимумов спектральной чувствительности, должны быть трёх типов: короткая длина волны — (S), средняя -(M), и длинная —(L) (рис. 4), также их иногда называли синими, зелеными, и красными колбочками. Однако, рецепторы L, часто упоминаются как "красные рецепторы", хотя микроспектрофотометрия фоточувствительного пигмента эритролаба показала, что его пиковая чувствительность должна находится в красно-желтой (оранжевой) области спектра (590 нм.). Точно так же и М рецепторы непосредственно не могут соответствовать зеленому цвету, так как максимум фоточувствительного пигмента хлоролаба находится в зеленоватой-желтой (540 нм.) области спектра (рис. 1). Примечательно, что синечувствительный пигмента, который в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной гипотезой зрения должен содержаться в S колбочке, так до сих пор и не найден. Важно отметить, что трёхкомпонентная модель цвета — просто принятое на сегодняшний день средство для того, чтобы представить цвет, и ни как не связано со строением глаза и количеством, и типами колбочек в человеческом глазу. Теории цветового зрения В 1802 году, Томас Юнг предположил, что глаз анализирует каждый цвет в отдельности и передаёт сигналы о нём в мозг по трём различным типам нервных волокон: один тип передаёт сигнал о наличии красного цвета, второй — зелёного, а третий — фиолетового. Пол-столетия спустя гипотезу Т. Юнга развил учёный Г. Гельмгольц. Согласно предположениям его гипотезы в сетчатке глаза человека должны быть три вида колбочек, максимум чувствительности которых приходится на красный, зелёный и синий участок спектра, то есть соответствуют трём «основным» цветам. В 1870 году немецкий физиолог Эвальд Геринг сформулировал так называемую оппонентную гипотезу цветового зрения. Суть её заключается в том, что некоторые «разные» цвета образуют при смешении промежуточные, например зелёный и синий, жёлтый и красный. Другие пары промежуточных цветов образовать не могут, зато дают новые цвета, например красный и зелёный. Красно-зелёного цвета нет, есть жёлтый. Геринг пришел к выводу, что таких пар цветов три: красный и зелёный, жёлтый и синий, белый и чёрный. В 1975 году появилась нелинейная теория зрения советского ученого С. Ременко, предполагающая наличие в глазе человека только двух типов светочувствительных элементов — одного типа палочек и всего одного типа колбочек, содержащих в себе пигменты светочувствительные сразу к нескольким областям спектра, а также нелинейность процессов формирования сигналов цветности. В отличии от предыдущих теорий она объясняет механизмы обработки сигналов рецепторами, поддержание баланса белого цвета и моделирует работу глаза в целом. Трёхкомпонентная теория цветного зрения thumb|250px|Рис.2,Нормализованные спектры чувствительности S, М и L типов приёмников к определённым длинам волн спектра данной в [[метр|нм]] Трёхкомпонентная теория цветовосприятия основана на предположении наличия в глазу человека трёх типов колбочек каждая из которых должна быть чувствительна к определённой части спектра и соответствовать одному из основных цветов. Исходя из спектральных исследований спектров поглощения рецепторов сетчатки были выявлены несколько максимумов поглощения в видимой области. На основании этого было выдвинуто предположение о наличии трёх типов колбочек анализирующих ограниченные области спектра (каждая колбочка свою область) и по аналогии с смешиванием трёх цветов красок (дающих возможность получить широкую палитру цветов) синтезирующих сигналы на основании которых мозг вызывает ощущение цвета. thumb|250px|Рис. 3. Палитра цветов, воспроизводимая глазом в случае подхода трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (область внутри вписанного остроугольного треугольника) Однако, при известных и хорошо изученных максимумах спектральной чувствительности пигментов глаза, палитра цветов, которую может различать глаз работающий в соответствии с трёхкомпонентной теорией зрения будет слишком мала, что совершенно не соответствует действительности. Нанесём на цветовой треугольник точки максимумов чувствительности пигментов глаза (по предположениям трёхкомпонентной теории, максимумы чувствительности предполагаемых колбочек). На рис. 3 видим область цветовой палитры (внутри треугольника с углами в точках 430 нм, 540 нм и 570 нм), которую можно анализировать или синтезировать при известных максимумах чувствительности пигментов рис. 2 в соответствии с подходом трёхкомпонентной гипотезы зрения (по аналогии получения цветов смешиванием трёх имеющихся красок или анализом цвета тремя имеющимися датчиками). Как видим, полученная палитра «воспроизводимых» цветов существенно уже реально различимой нашим глазом. Этот рисунок более чем наглядно показывает, что механизм цветовосприятия глаза имеет совершенно другой принцип отличный от предложенного трёхкомпонентной моделью. Также трёхкомпонентная теория совершенно не может объяснить некоторые дефекты цветовосприятия глаза. На сегодняшний день тщательно описаны три типа цветоаномалии: 1. Первую называют дальтонизмом 1-го рода — протанопия. 2. Второй тип цветоаномалии принято называть дальтонизмом 2-го рода — дейтеранопия. 3. Третий тип цветоаномалии принято называть — тританопия. При нём одновременно с невозможностью воспринимать синюю часть спектра у человека отсутствует сумеречное зрение (не работают палочки). Предполагая, что цветоаномалия связана с с отсутствием того или иного светочувствительного пигмента, согласно трёхкомпонентной модели должны наблюдаться множество видов цветоаномалии: 1. Отсутствие красно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает L — колбочка); 2. Отсутствие зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работает M — колбочка); 3. Отсутствие сине-чувствительного пигмента (не работает S — колбочка); 4. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и зелёно-чувствительного пигмента (не работают L и M — колбочки); 5. Отсутствие пары красно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L и S — колбочки); 6. Отсутствие пары зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают M и S — колбочки); 7. Отсутствие тройки красно-чувствительного, зелёно-чувствительного и сине-чувствительного (не работают L, M и S — колбочки). Только чёрно-белое зрение; 8. Отсутствие сумеречного зрения (не работают палочки). Кроме того должны ещё существовать и «вариации» неработающих палочек с «комбинациями» дефектных колбочек. Но этого разнообразия дефектов в природе не существует! Примечательно, что по непонятной (для трёхкомпонентной теории зрения) причине, отсутствие чувствительности к синей части спектра ВСЕГДА «совпадает» с отсутствием сумеречного зрения (дефект чувствительности палочек). Также непонятным остаётся вопрос почему при цветоаномалии первого, второго и третьего типов одновременно поражаются все три типа колбочек, но в строго определённых процентных пропорциях. Необходимо отметить, что на сегодняшний день так и не удалось выделить колбочек чувствительных к строго определённому максимуму спектра. Не удалось вообще найти различие в соседних колбочах и так и не удалось найти необходимый для обоснования трёхкомпонентной теории, синечувствительный пигмент зараннее названый — цианолаб. Это очередной раз показывает несостоятельность трёхкомпонентной теории, которую по непонятным причинам до сих пор принято считать основной… Наличие пигментов в L и М колбочек закодирован на хромосоме X; дефектное зашифровывание их приводит к двум самым общим формам дальтонизма. Ген OPN1LW, который закодировал для пигмента, и который отвечает на желтоватый цвет, является очень полиморфным (недавнее исследование Verrelli), а Tishkoff нашел 85 вариантов при исследовании 236 мужчин {полиморфный}Verrelli BC, Tishkoff SA (September 2004). «Signatures of selection and gene conversion associated with human color vision variation». Am. J. Hum. Genet. 75 (3): 363-75. doi:10.1086/423287. PMID 15252758. . Десять процентов женщинHJ (17 April 2006). «Biological color vision inspires artificial color processing». SPIE Newsroom. doi:10.1117/2.1200603.0099. http://www.spie.org/x8849.xml?highlight=x2410. имеют дополнительный тип гена, и таким образом возможно степень различия цвета у них может быть (а может и не быть) несколько иной.Roth, Mark (2006). «Some women may see 100 million colors, thanks to their genes» Post-Gazette.com Нелинейная теория цветного зрения В 1975 году советским учёным С. Ременко была сформулирована и представлена [[нелинейная теория зрения], в основе которой заложены два принципа: * Имеются только два типа светочувствительных элементов — одного типа колбочек и одного типа палочек; * Осуществляется нелинейность процессов формирования сигналов цветности (без суммирования или вычитания). Основные положения составляющие условие задачи, были жёсткими. Допущения, которые легли в основу трёхкомпонентной теории, были исключены, и главное условие сводилось к следующему: гипотеза должна строиться только на объективных, достоверно установленных экспериментальных данных, основываться на конкретных физических законах, без каких-либо приближений. Модель должна быть объективной и описываться математическими зависимостями в реальном трёхмерном пространстве. Электронная модель должна моделировать все известные явления и «парадоксы» цветового зрения. В основе теории лежит утверждение, что для того, чтобы получать информацию о длине волны излучения нет необходимости использовать некоторое количество датчиков чувствительных к разным длинам волн. Достаточно иметь датчик настроенный например на «середину диапазона» и имеющий два максимума находящихся близко друг к другу. В технике такой механизм начал использоваться более полустолетия назад, а в настоящее время он есть в каждом доме. Это «детектор отношений», имеющийся в каждом ультракоротковолновом приёмнике, и в канале звукового сопровождения телевизора. Работает он не в световом, а в радиочастотном диапазоне электромагнитных волн. Представляет собой систему из двух контурных катушек, одна из которых настроена на длину волны короче несущей (основной длины волны радиостанции), другая настроена на длину волны — длиннее несущей. Настройка каждой произведена так, что потенциал на них при основной длине волны одинаков и на выходе он равен нулю. Если длина волны передатчика изменится, то потенциал на одном из контуров увеличится, на другом — уменьшится и на нагрузке появится напряжение, зависящее от отношения этих сигналов и определяющее, насколько длина волны отклонилась от начальной, несущей. Заметим интересную и важную особенность детектора отношений: так как выходной сигнал представляет функцию от отношения потенциалов, то, если мощность сигнала, приходящего от передатчика, увеличится, возрастает потенциал на контурах, причем на каждом в одинаковой степени. Вместе с тем сигнал на нагрузке не изменится, так как во сколько раз увеличится числитель, во столько увеличится и знаменатель, а одинаковые сомножители в дроби сокращаются. Здесь можно вспомнить одно из важных свойств зрения: изменение интенсивности освещения практически не влияет на ощущаемый цвет. Обратим внимание ещё на одну особенность детектора отношений. Один из его контуров настроен на длину волны чуть длиннее, другой — чуть короче, напряжение на нагрузке определяет значительно большее отклонение длины волны передатчика по сравнению с длиной волны настройки контуров вплоть до длин волн, при которых на контурах образуется хоть какой-то потенциал. При этом можно заметить: чем хуже качество контуров, тем больший диапазон длин волн воспринимает система. В радиотехническом устройстве вовсе нет необходимости использовать два отдельных контура. Достаточно одного, составленного из двух половин. Для видимого света также не обязательно, скорее даже нежелательно иметь два светоприёмника, по нескольким причинам. При размерах в доли миллиметра невероятно трудно расположить должным образом эти приёмники. Если же они будут достаточно большими, разрешающая способность, четкость, окажется плохой. В случае же электрохимических фотоприёмников взаимовлияние двух рядом расположенных, тем более разных по составу, окажется очень сильным. Помехи, наведённые возбуждённым приёмником на невозбуждённый, будут вызывать появление противофазного, обратного сигнала, который будет ослаблять чувствительность первого. thumb|350px|Рис. 2. Использование хроматической аберрации для формирования сигналов цветности: а — призма, b — линза Отмечен крупный «недостаток» хрусталика — хроматическая аберрация. Если принять её во внимание, окажется, что оптимальным будет использование не двух отдельных, а одного, разделенного на две части фотоприёмника. Если такой приёмник расположен за линзой, то, оказывается, что нет необходимости даже специально настраивать его на соответствующие длины волн. Достаточно его размеры, место контакта и расположение выбрать соответствующим образом. В результате преломления «красные» лучи будут падать на красночувствительную область, «зелёные» — на зелёночувствительную, «жёлтые» — в одинаковой степени на обе. При этом используется ещё одно физическое свойство веществ: более коротковолновые лучи поглощаются быстрее; длинноволновые же, для того чтобы их поглотилось столько же, должны пробежать путь длиннее. В случае продольного расположения приёмника желательно наличие пигментов, усиливающих поглощение. Во-первых, белки, из которых состоит светорецептор, прозрачны в видимой области. Во-вторых, пигменты могут использоваться для автоматического регулирования чувствительности. Этот процесс называется адаптацией. Благодаря пигментам зелёночувствительная область одновременно становится более чувствительной к зелёной области спектра (пигмент хлоролаб) и является фильтром, задерживающим зелёные лучи и пропускающим красные в красночувствительную область, в которой размещён пигмент, поглощающий красные лучи (пигмент эритролаб). thumb|250px|Рис. 3. Эквивалентная схема нелинейной модели: 1 — колбочка, 2 — палочка, 3 — узел сравнения Но для полноценного анализа цвета необходим ещё один датчик чувствительный к синей части спектра. Роль синечувствительного элемента выполняет палочка. Палочка длиннее колбочки и выдвинута вперед, она не имеет дендритных отводов, она содержит пигмент родопсин, увеличивающий поглощение в ней синей и зелёной областей, притом если освещение слабое — в жёлто-зелёной, если достаточно сильное — в синей. Для выделения дифференциального сигнала жёлтый — синий необходим смеситель. Роль его выполняют нейроны, к которым «подключены» и колбочки, и палочки. И рецепторы, и нейроны, и нервные волокна состоят из белков. И те, и другие поглощают интенсивно ультрафиолетовые лучи и немного сине-фиолетовые. Не удивительно, что была обнаружена реакция нейронов на свет. Часть попавшего в глаз синего света поглотится нейронами. «Синий» сигнал не изменится, «зелёный» пренебрежительно мал, а вот «красный» изменится заметно. К «красному» сигналу окажется подмешанным и «синий» сигнал нейрона. Таким образом, при воздействии на колбочку белого света противоположным зелёному окажется не красный, а красно-синий, пурпурный. Таким путем в цветоощущение человека вошёл пурпурный цвет, которого в спектре нет. Итак, элементарная система из одной колбочки и одной палочки при условии, что процессы анализа цвета являются нелинейными, обладает всеми биофизическими свойствами, необходимыми для переработки световой информации и формирования сигналов яркости и цветности, которые без дополнительной переработки достаточны для однозначного опознавания цвета мозгом. Вообще все элементы сетчатки каким-либо образом связаны между собой, и по этим связям производится обмен информацией и энергией. Обмен энергией по этим связям устанавливается не мгновенно. Такого рода зависимости от времени называются переходными процессами. Так как большинство явлений можно рассматривать только с учетом связей между элементами, такие явления, как «последовательный образ» и другие, рассматриваются совместно с переходными процессами. Модель цветовосприятия, построенную на нелинейной гипотезе, можно представить в упрощенном виде так. Свет, непосредственно от источника, отражённый от объекта или прошедший через него, попадает на роговицу глаза и хрусталик, которые отфильтровывают губительно действующие на сетчатку ультрафиолетовые лучи. Далее свет проходит через стекловидное тело, которое задерживает содержащие много помех и мало информации инфракрасные лучи. Оставшиеся лучи, разложенные в спектр вследствие преломления роговицы, хрусталика и стекловидного тела так, что фокус для разных участков спектра лежит на разном расстоянии от хрусталика, попадают на сетчатку, состоящую из одинаковых палочек и одинаковых колбочек. Чувствительные приёмники расположены так, что палочки воспринимают почти всю видимую область спектра (так как они длиннее колбочкек), однако чувствительность их максимальна (в зависимости от интенсивности света и с учетом поглощения глазных сред) либо в сине-фиолетовой, либо в зелёной области (благлдаря наличию в них светочувствительного пигмента родопсина). Колбочки воспринимают также почти всю область спектра, но преимущественно — жёлтую. Они имеют два участка, один обладает наибольшей чувствительностью в жёлто-зелёной области спектра (благодаря светочувствительному пигменту хлоролабу), другой — в оранжевой (благодаря светочувствительному пигменту эритролабу). Получается, что колбочка выдаёт несколько сигналов: один несет информацию об общей яркости, второй — о том, какой участок сильнее освещён и во сколько раз. Первый сигнал колбочки смешивается с сигналом палочки в нейроне, который формирует первый сигнал цветности Y''' (координата синий — жёлтый) и общий яркостный сигнал '''Z. Второй сигнал колбочки представляет собой второй сигнал цветности X''' (координата зелёный — пурпурный). Все три сигнала (см. рис. 3) по нервным волокнам передаются в мозг, где сравниваются с памятью и вызывают ощущение цвета. Эти процессы позволяют описать их математическими зависимостями, которые здесь не приводятся. Так, как фотоответ рецептора имеет логарифмическую зависимость от освещённости, точка баланса сигналов отношения несколько смещается в зависимости от интегрального спектрального состава освещения, что обеспечивает постоянство цвета. Эта особенность известна под названием «цветовой адаптации». '''Цветокоординатная система thumb|500px|Рис. 4. Цветокоординатная система нелинейной модели и кривая видности глаза. Кривая, описывает положение спектральных цветов (непрерывного спектра полученного разложением призмой белого солнечного света) на координатной плоскости. Если нанести в какой-либо последовательности все цвета воспринимаемые глазом на бумагу, они займут какую-то область, где каждому цвету будет соответствовать точка. Положение любой точки на плоскости можно определить всего двумя значениями координат, X и Y (в прямоугольной системе координат). Несложно создать такую цветокоординатную систему. Известно, что белый цвет можно получить смешиванием всего двух цветов. Таких пар цветов может быть неограниченное количество. Причём, эти цвета могут быть спектральными, а могут и не быть таковыми. Логично принять точкой начала координат системы, точку соответствующую белому цвету. В этой точке цветовые сигналы равны нулю. Реально это будет точка серого цвета, зависит от яркости, которая может изменятся от чёрного до белого (яркость это третья координата перпендикулярная нашей плоскости). Если нанести на линейный спектр пары цветов, при смешивании дающие белый цвет, то они должны быть диаметрально противоположны (относительно белого) на нашей цветокоординатной системе. Нанесём точки всех пар цветов (образующих при смешении белый цвет) на нашу плоскость (при постоянной яркости). Получим некую кривую, описывающую положение спектральных цветов (непрерывного спектра полученного разложением призмой белого солнечного света) на координатной плоскости. Теперь проведём линии из центральной точки (белый цвет) в точки на кривой спектра с наиболее привычными нам цветами. Обнаружим закономерность: например линия жёлтый — синий проходит через центр нашей системы координат (белый). См. Рис. 4. Кроме того заметим, что линия зелёный-белый, перпендикулярна линии жёлтый — синий. Если продлить линию зелёный-белый дальше, то она попадает на «пурпурный» цвет, который отлично воспринимает наш глаз, но которого нет в спектре. Примечательно, что пурпурный цвет на нашей системе расположен между красным и синим цветами, смешивая которые мы можем получить все оттенки пурпурного. Несложно заметить и проверить, что любой цвет на полученной плоскости можно получить смешиванием граничащих с ним цветов. Любой цвет воспринимаемый (и даже не воспринимаемый) нашим глазом, можно легко выразить в этой системе вектором, идущим из точки начала координат (белого), в точку полученную геометрической суммой цветовых сигналов с координатой — Х (соотношение зелёно-пурпурного), координатой — У (соотношение синего-жёлтого) и сигнала яркости с координатой — Z. Дефекты цветовосприятия Нелинейная модель цветовосприятия очень просто, наглядно и однозначно объясняет механизмы нарушения цветовосприятия глазом. Всего известны три частных случая цветоаномалии. Эти случаи наглядно показаны на рис. 7. На рис. 7а, показана цветокоординатная система на которую нанесены цвета разложенного солнечного спектра (кривая линия). 1.Отсутствует пигмент (сенсибилизатор), реагирующий на длинноволновую (жёлто-красную) область, - эритролаб. Плоскость воспринимаемого цвета (рис. 7а) вырождается (сжимается) в прямую линию Yп, показанную на рис. 7б. При этом модель описывает цвета воспринимаемые при «заболевании» дальтонизмом 1-го рода — протанопия. 2.Отсутствует пигмент реагирующий в основном на жёлто-зелёную область — хлоролаб. При этом плоскость цветовосприятия вырождается в линию Yд изображённую на рис. 7в. Такое цветовосприятие свойственно при дальтонизме 2-го рода - дейтеранопия. 3.Отсутствует пигмент родопсин (в палочках) - так называемая "куриная слепота". При этом плоскость цветовосприятия вырождается в линию Xт, нанесённую на рис. 7г. Этот случай и есть дальтонизм 3-го рода - тританопия. Других частных случаев при принятом принципе действия модели быть не может. В природе они тоже не наблюдаются. Если каких-либо пигментов меньше нормы, вырождение может быть не полным. Кроме аномалии цветовосприятия, модель может интерпретировать и три случая полной цветовой слепоты, но здесь мы на них останавливаться не будем, тем более, что и у людей они крайне редки. Примечательно, что нелинейная теория зрения точно и чётко описывает как в случае тританопии человек воспринимает например радугу. В радуге цвета спектра расположены последовательно от фиолетового к красному. Но у тританопа плоскость воспринимаемого цвета вырождена в одну линию совпадающую с осью Х (см рис. 7г). Следовательно тританоп видит радугу (проекция кривой на ось Х) состоящую всего из двух цветов (назовём эти цвета, например "А" и "Б"). Но при этом края радуги (фиолетовый и красный цвет) он видит как цвет "А" (правый край проекции на ось Х), а к середине радуги цвет "А" плавно переходит в цвет "Б", через нейтральный серый (от правого края проекции на ось Х, к левому краю). В точке нейтрального цвета (пересечение с осью У) тританоп не отличает жёлтый и синий цвета от серого. Так как цветовые ощущения тританопа не совпадают с нормальным глазом, то мы не можем назвать цвета "А" и "Б" фиолетовым, красным, зелёным, жёлтым или ещё каким, они просто некие цвета, которые ощущает глаз при дальтонизме 3-го рода. Ни одна другая теория зрения не может дать однозначного объяснения специфики цветоощущения при дальтонизме. Эволюция цветного зрения Механизмы цветовосприятия сильно зависят от эволюционных факторов, из которых самым очевидным, является удовлетворительное определение источников пищи. У травоядных приматов, цветное восприятие связано с поиском надлежащих (съедобных) листьев и плодов. У колибри развиты специфические цветовые рецепторы, дающие возможность активно пользоваться цветом. С другой стороны, ночные млекопитающие также снабжены развивающимся цветным зрением, так как адекватный свет и цвет, воспринимаемый колбочками, даёт им взможность приспосабливаться должным образом к окружающей среде. Есть свидетельство, что ультрафиолетовая область спектра выполняет важную роль у многих видов животного мира, особенно насекомых. Вообще, широкий спектр солнца, даёт возможность максимально раскрыть механизм цветового зрения. Некоторые существа могут ориентироваться и отличить полезные объекты в ближней ультрафиолетовой области спектра. УФ лучи спектра находится в диапазоне более коротковолновом, чем видимый человеком фиолетовый цвет (см. рис.1). Есть работы описывающие, что птицы, черепахи, ящерицы, и рыбы имеют возможность различать цвета вплоть ближней ультрафиолетовой области спектра, которые являются невидимыми для человеческого глаза. Пока нет достаточного количества доказательств, показывающих, что млекопитающие способны к восприятию этой области спектра. Принято считать, что цветовосприятие, простирающееся вплоть до ближней УФ области является особенно важным для адаптации птиц. Это позволяет птицам определять мелкую добычу на больших расстояниях, сопровождать, избегая хищников, и фуража, летая с высокими скоростями на относительно разных высотах. Птицы также используют их широкое видение спектра для признания других птиц и в сексуальном выборе. Цветное зрение у человека Цветное зрение человека — вид ощущения, восприятие человеком светового излучения, испускаемое источниками света, или отражённое материальными объектами. Цветовосприятие у других животных Другие живые организмы, в т.ч. рыбы и птицы, имеют несколько иные системы зрения, чем у людей.Kelber A, Vorobyev M, Osorio D (February 2003). «Animal colour vision—behavioural tests and physiological concepts». Biol Rev Camb Philos Soc 78 (1): 81-118. doi:10.1017/S1464793102005985. PMID 12620062. http://www.blackwell-synergy.com/doi/abs/10.1017/S1464793102005985. Млекопитающие кроме приматов, вообще, имеют менее эффективные (предположительно монохромные) системы восприятия. Анологичные системы восприятия и у морских млекопитающих. Развитие системы цветовосприятия у приматов произошло на примере предков современных обезьян, обезьян Старого Света и людей, перешедших к дневной деятельности, и предположительно связанной с началом употребления овощей, фруктов и листьев во время цветения и созревания. Цветное зрение у беспозвоночных Считается, что многие беспозвоночные имеют цветное зрение. Так пчёлы и шмели воспринимают так же участки спектра, в ближней ультрафиолетовой области. Есть предположение, что бабочки Papilio, обладают несколькими типами фоторецепторов.Arikawa K (November 2003). «Spectral organization of the eye of a butterfly, Papilio». J. Comp. Physiol. A Neuroethol. Sens. Neural. Behav. Physiol. 189 (11): 791—800. doi:10.1007/s00359-003-0454-7. PMID 14520495. http://www.springerlink.com/content/whjepqnhpulyeevk/. Обобщение сведений о цветовосприятии у различных видов Однако все предположения относительно количества чувствительных к той или иной части спектра фоторецепторов, в глазе того или иного существа, делались исключительно на основе изучения спектров поглощения областей сетчатки глаза содержащих большое колличество фоточувствительных ячеек. Наличие в колбочках различных существ (например птиц) маленьких маслянистых капелек, вызывает характерные всплески поглощения, вызванные неидентичностью физических размеров этих кабелек. Эти всплески многие авторы пытаются связать с отдельными типами фоточувствительных ячеек. Этим объясняется существенные расхождения в количестве светоприёмников в глазе того или иного организма у различных авторов. Цветное зрение у птиц Есть мнение, что сетчатка глаза у птиц обладает одной из самых сложных систем фоторецептора колбочки среди позвоночных животных. Анализируя спектры поглощения сетчатки были выдвинуты предположения, что птицы имеют пять типов колбочек, включая четыре одиночных и двойную (колбочку), которая, как предполагают, обеспечивает восприятие движения.http://www.plosone.org/article/info%3Adoi%2F10.1371%2Fjournal.pone.0008992 Наличие в колбочках птиц маленьких маслянистых капелек, вызывает характерные всплески на спектрах поглощения, вызванные неидентичностью физических размеров самих этих кабелек. Эти всплески многие авторы пытаются связать с отдельными типами фоточувствительных ячеек (чувствительных к разным длинам волн). Этим объясняется существенные расхождения в количестве светоприёмников в глазе той или иной птицы у различных авторов. Цветовая адаптация thumb|200px|Левая половина показывает фотографию от цифровой камеры. Правая половина — фотография, приспособленная к реальному свету в том же самом месте Любой объект может ощущаться при различных условиях. Например, он может быть освещён солнечным светом, светом других небесных светил, светом открытого огня, или быть освещённым искуственным светом (различные электрические, химические и пр. источники света). Во всех этих случаях, при широкополосном источнике освещения, человеческое зрение чувствует, что объект имеет один тот же цвет: яблоко всегда кажется красным, рассмотрено оно ночью или в течение дня. С другой стороны, фотокамера без подстройки к свету будет регистрировать яблоко с изменённым цветом. Эту особенность визуальной системы называют цветной адаптацией, или цветным постоянством; когда исправление цветопередачи происходит в камере, обычно говорят о балансе белого цвета. Цветная адаптация — один из аспектов зрения. Хотя человеческая визуальная система поддерживает постоянным воспринятый при различном освещении цвет, есть ситуации (в условиях слабой освещённости), когда относительная яркость двух различных стимулов будет казаться полностью измененной. Например, яркие желтые лепестки цветов будут казаться темными по сравнению с зелеными листьями в тусклом свете, в то время как разница верна в течение дня. Это известно как эффект Пуркинье, и возникает потому, что баланс чувствительности рецепторов человеческого глаза, при снижении уровня освещения ниже определённого порога, перемещается к синему краю спектра. См. также * Зрение * Зрение человека * Цвет Примечания ---- ---- Категория:Цвет